Because i love you, Sasuke
by Leeches Lolita
Summary: it's been 5 years since he left...and naruto's feelings have completly changed. what will happen when he tries to get him back? WARINING: YAOI/SHONEN AI oneshot


"I don't understand…why, Sasuke?" he asked. The rain poured around them.

"I told you, Naruto…to kill my brother," he said.

"This is stupid! Think of everyone whom your hurting," Naruto said through his tears.

"It's worth it," said Sasuke.

"What about Sakura…she tried to stop you didn't she?" Naruto asked.

"She's not worth it," said Sasuke coldly.

"How can you say that?" asked Naruto.

"Very easily," answered Sasuke.

The two boys stood face to face in the pouring rain. This was Naruto's last chance to get him back. After this, he wouldn't be Sasuke anymore. It had been five years since Sakura had tried to stop Sasuke from leaving. By a twist of luck, Naruto had run into Sasuke while he was on a mission.

Five years…

Five years…

Five years of false feelings…

Five years of believing in something he didn't really want…

Five years of pretending to Sakura…

Five years of not even knowing it was pretending…

Five years of hiding his pain…

Five years of confusion.

"How can you say that?" repeated Naruto.

"I already answered your question, Naruto," said Sasuke. He turned to leave.

"Don't do this, Sasuke! Your ruining your life just so you can have the satisfaction of killing Itachi! Your so stupid, you know that, Sasuke?" Naruto yelled after him. Sasuke turned around and smirked in his direction.

"I don't care about myself…I could die right now and the only regret I would have would be not being able to kill my brother," said Sasuke. He turned to leave again.

"Don't walk away!" said Naruto. Sasuke shivered at those words…Sakura had used them on him so many years ago…

"Naruto…" he began.

"If you leave, I'll scream and-"Naruto began.

"Naruto…why are you so persistent? Cant you just go on with your life? What do I matter to you?" he asked.

Naruto knew how to respond to these questions…but he didn't know how. The turmoil inside him was unbearable. He wanted to shout how he felt to him. But that was wrong…

Soon, Orochimaru was going to take Sasuke's body as his own. Then Naruto could never let Sasuke know how he felt.

"Naruto…answer my questions, loser," said Sasuke.

Naruto looked down at his feet and didn't say a word.

"Answer me, damn it!" Sasuke said, beginning to lose his temper.

Naruto continued to stay silent.

"Naruto!" he yelled. He finally lost it.

"RASENGAN!"

"CHIDORI!"

The two boys yelled their jutsus in unison and began running at each other. They both remembered their fight many years ago.

They came closer and closer until…

They both missed each other. Sasuke fell to his knees…as did Naruto. They were both now back to back a few feet apart, collapsed in tears.

"I'm sorry, Naruto," whispered Sasuke quietly.

"Just come back to us…to me," said Naruto, also speaking quietly.

"Naruto…" Sasuke whispered.

"Don't…"

"I need to tell you…something," he said.

"Me too…"

"You go first," said Sasuke.

"I always fought to get you back for Sakura…at least…that's what I thought…I just…wanted that bond back. We where so alike, Sasuke," Naruto said.

"I tried to break that bond, Naruto…but…but I…cant. It…it's too hard," said Sasuke.

"I know," whispered Naruto.

"I left and…regretted it…but I told myself I hated you…I almost believed myself, to. But…I could never…hate you, Naruto. I don't…" said Sasuke.

"If your thinking the same thing…then…" said Naruto.

"I…feel this bond with you…you really were my best friend…my brother...the one I admired the most," Sasuke went on, "I'm so alone, Naruto…I never hated you…"

"I…I…" began Naruto.

"Just say it, Naruto…I don't even care anymore," Said Sasuke.

"I…loved you," he said.

"Me…to," said Sasuke quietly.

"I still…still…do…" said Naruto.

"Me…to," said Sasuke. The two boys turned around to face each other sitting in the grass, the rain still pouring down their faces.

"You mean it?" whispered Naruto.

"Y-yea," said Sasuke, blushing.

"I'm not trying to get you for Sakura…"

"I know…" said Sasuke.

"How do you love me?" asked Naruto.

"You aren't my brother," said Sasuke.

"You aren't mine," said Naruto.

"You aren't my best friend," said Sasuke.

"Ditto," said Naruto.

"Your much more to me than that…I was confused…and angry…so I came up with the lame decision to think about revenge…instead of love. So I left," said Sasuke.

"Were guys," Naruto reminded him.

"I don't care," said Sasuke.

"Since when have you ever cared?" joked Naruto, a small smile appearing on his lips.

"Since I became part of team seven…and realized you aren't a loser…and I needed you," said Sasuke.

"You have to come back, Sasuke," Said Naruto.

Sasuke stared at the ground.

"Sasuke? You their? You have to come back to us!" said Naruto.

"I heard you," said Sasuke.

"Will you?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know…I'm torn between two things…I love you, Naruto…but I need to avenge my family. This is another very real thing in my life, Naruto…but…I will come back…just not now," said Sasuke.

"Yes…" Said Naruto.

He thought of so many things…his thoughts surrounded Sasuke.

Sasuke…the boy whom had been his childhood enemy.

Sasuke…the boy who was known as a heartbreaker at school.

Sasuke…his ex-team mate.

Sasuke…the boy whom had become his best friend.

Sasuke…the guy whom had become like a brother to him.

Sasuke…the boy who had broken Sakura's heart.

Sasuke…the man he had fallen in love with.

Against his morals (if he had ever had any) he had fallen in love with Uchiha Sasuke…and he knew he could never turn back. He was in much too deep.

"I'm so in love with you, damn it, I can hardly stand it!" he shouted at Sasuke. He looked at Naruto in surprise.

"I feel that too…and I will come back…I swear," said Sasuke.

Naruto was growing angry…not at Sasuke…but at himself for not being able to stop him. With out thinking, he thrust himself forward and kissed Sasuke softly on the lips.

Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke, holding him close. He could feel him…his cold body pressed against his own.

Sasuke could feel him…his warm body pressed against his own cold one. He felt his lips on his…he felt that sensation he had never thought he would ever know…love for another guy. Sasuke _loved _Naruto. And he now knew that Naruto felt the same way about him.

After a moment of tender kisses, Sasuke and Naruto pulled apart.

"I love you," the both said to each other quietly.

"I know…" said Sasuke.

"Don't leave me," said Naruto.

Sasuke thought for a moment.

"I won't...ever. I promise," Said Sasuke. For the first time in years…since he was a child…Uchiha Sasuke smiled.

"Let's go…" said Naruto. He stood up and offered Sasuke his hand. He gladly took it.

Hand in hand the two lovers walked the many miles back to Konoha. They knew that nothing in the world would ever be able to break the bond that the two boys shared. Itachi would just have to wait to be killed…by them both.

The kiss they had shared in the rain was just the first of many…the two were rarely ever seen apart. Was this their happy ending?

Sakura sure was upset when she realized what had happened. And many people wouldn't talk to them for a long time after they came back. They didn't care…as long as they had each other nobody else mattered to them.

Sasuke…the boy whom had been his childhood enemy.

Sasuke…the boy who was known as a heartbreaker at school.

Sasuke…his ex-team mate.

Sasuke…the boy whom had become his best friend.

Sasuke…the guy whom had become like a brother to him.

Sasuke…the boy who had broken Sakura's heart.

Sasuke…the man he had fallen in love with.

Sasuke…the man who became his lover.

Naruto and Sasuke…two boys who would give up anything for each other. Because love was all that mattered to them.

And years later when Naruto was killed in an accident, Sasuke committed suicide so he never would have to be alone again. So he would never have to endure that kind of pain…that torture…so their love could live on and on forever and ever.

And it did.

~the end~

**(A/N) Omg! This is my first SasuNaru fanfiction ever! The only reason I'm rating it T for teen is because this is Shonen ai or Yaoi or whatever you want to call it. I thought this was really sweet. This is only a one shot because I was bored and wanted to write it. I also sneaked my iPod into class and listened to my SasuNaru playlist. A bunch of songs that remind me of SasuNaru! I am officially a yaoi (mostly SasuNaru) fangirl…I don't care…I think its so sweet…in some context…there are some pretty sick people in this world (and on !) who only write to make fun of it…that's soooooooo not me! Well, anyway, I hope you enjoyed it, comments are appreciated! Hope to see you soon!**

**~nya!**


End file.
